A generic sorption module is known from WO 2013/011102 A2 and comprises a housing which encloses a working chamber. A sorption zone and a phase change zone are located in the working chamber. Furthermore, in the working chamber a working medium is reversibly displaceable between the sorption zone and the phase change zone. Located in the sorption zone is a sorption structure which is coupled to a sorption path for guiding a sorption medium in a heat-transmitting manner. Located in the phase change zone on the other hand is a phase change structure which is coupled to a phase change path for guiding a phase change path medium in a heat-transmitting manner.
Known from WO 2007/068481 A1 is another sorption module which has a fundamentally different structure. It comprises a plurality of hollow bodies which are arranged parallel to one another and form a hollow body block. A sorption zone with sorption structure and a phase change zone with phase change structure is formed in each hollow body, wherein each hollow body contains a correspondingly small quantity of working medium which is reversibly displaceable between the sorption zone and the phase change zone. A common sorption path is connected in a heat-transmitting manner to the sorption zones of all the hollow bodies whereas a common phase change path is connected to the phase change zones of all the hollow bodies in a heat-transmitting manner.
A sorption module or a sorption temperature-control device which is fitted with one such sorption module can be used for heating or for cooling depending on the application according to whether the application has the aim of cooling a heat source or heating a heat sink. Cases of application are also feasible in which heating and cooling can take place at the same time. In the present context the term “temperature controlling” is therefore to be understood as “cooling and/or heating”. The mode of operation of such a sorption temperature-control device requires the presence of a heat source when cooling is to take place and the presence of a heat sink when heating is to take place.
However, a problem in many such applications is that both the supply and demand for heat and/or cold frequently differ in time, wherein optionally at the same time the temperature level of available heat sources is lower than the temperature level of available heat sinks. It is also feasible that the heating power or cooling power which can be delivered by the sorption temperature-control device differs substantially from the heating power (heat source) or cooling power (heat sink) available for operation of the sorption temperature-control device. A device is therefore sought which is capable of shifting temporally and spatially a heating and/or cooling power between different heat sources and heat sinks, and also of raising heat, contrary to the natural trend of nature, from a lower temperature level to a higher temperature level (heat pump).
There is therefore great interest in being able to use the respective sorption module depending on the application as a cold storage device or as a heat storage device in order to be able to be able to release the stored heat or cold at any arbitrary time, possibly also with a changed temperature level. In principle, for this purpose it is possible to configure the sorption path and/or the phase change path as controllable with the aid of corresponding control devices. For example, any heat and material exchange can be prevented by blocking the respective path. However the expenditure on apparatus for this purpose is comparatively high. Furthermore, for this purpose the respective sorption module must be fitted with an efficient thermal insulation, in particular with respect to the surroundings. Furthermore, no heat pump effect is possible with such a concept.